Various optically switchable devices are available for controlling tinting, reflectivity, etc., of window panes or lites. Electrochromic devices are one example of optically switchable devices. Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property being manipulated is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. One well known electrochromic material is tungsten oxide (WO3). Tungsten oxide is a cathodic electrochromic material in which a coloration transition, transparent to blue, occurs by electrochemical reduction.
Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows for home, commercial, and other uses. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material; i.e., electrochromic windows are windows that can be darkened or lightened electronically. A small voltage applied to an electrochromic device of the window will cause it to darken; reversing the voltage causes it to lighten. This capability allows for control of the amount of light that passes through the window, and presents an enormous opportunity for electrochromic windows to be used not only for aesthetic purposes but also for significant energy-savings. With energy conservation being foremost in modern energy policy, it is expected that growth of the electrochromic window industry will be robust in the coming years.